Shane Walsh
|Erster Auftritt = "Gute alte Zeit" |Letzter Auftritt = "Wach auf" (Halluzination) |Status = Verstorben |Tätigkeit = King County Sheriffs Department (Vor dem Ausbruch) Ehemaliger Anführer der Atlanta-Überlebende, Leiter des Schießtrainings (Nach dem Ausbruch) |Todesepisode = "Die besseren Engel unserer Natur" |Todesursache = In der Brust von Rick Grimes erstochen. (Lebend) In den Kopf geschossen von Carl Grimes. (Untot) |Fraktion = Ricks Gruppe, Camp Atlanta |Familie = Judith Grimes Tochter Jean Großmutter Lori Grimes Ex-Freundin Patty Taylor Ex-Freundin |Dargestellt von = Jon Bernthal |Sprecher = Tobias Kluckert |todesbild = Shane Walsh Tod 1.jpg |todesbild2 = Shane Walsh Tod 2.jpg}} Shane Walsh ist ein Hauptcharakter und später ein Antagonist sowie ein Überlebender des Ausbruchs in AMC's The Walking Dead. Er war Rick Grimes Partner im King County Sheriff's Department und sein bester Freund seit der High School. Nach dem Ausbruch bekam Shane Gefühle für Lori, Ricks Frau, einzugehen und begann schließlich eine sexuelle Beziehung mit ihr und bekam schließlich ein Kind. Später wurde er eines der Hauptmitglieder der Gruppe, die außerhalb von Atlanta lagerte, nachdem er das Lager verlassen und die Farm von Hershel Greene gefunden hatte. Er ist der Deuteragonist der gesamten Staffel 1 und später der Hauptantagonist der gesamten Staffel 2. Vor dem Ausbruch King County, Georgia Bevor die Beißer begannen die Menschheit dahin zu dezimieren, lebte Shane mit seiner Freundin zusammen. Ihre Beziehung war nicht mehr die beste, so stritt er sich mit ihr zum Beispiel darüber, dass sie zwar den Müll trennt, aber gleichzeitig das Licht nicht ausmacht. Shane beneidete Rick, seinen besten Freund, um seine Ehe mit Lori, die so perfekt schien. Shane war schon auf der Highscool ein Abschlepper der Mädchen und auch Lehrerinnen und prahlt gerne mit seinen Erfahrungen. Nach dem Ausbruch Shane entwickelt sich am Beginn der Serie schnell zu einem prakmatischen Egoisten der nur noch wenige andere Menschen für würdig erachtet, in seinem engeren Schutzbereich zu sein. Mehrmals überlegt er die Gruppe zu verlassen, will maximal noch Lori (die er weiterhin liebt) und Carl verteidigen bzw. mitnehmen, Rick betrachtet er anfänglich weiterhin als Freund, doch auch dieser ist für ihn ein Rivale. Als am Beginn der Serie Rick schwer verwundet im Krankenhaus liegt, die Apokalypse kommt, da verlässt Shane seinen Freund Rick, überlässt ihn seinem Schicksal und beginnt dessen Leben zu übernehmen, als Mann von Lori und Vater von Carl. Als Rick im Wald auf der Suche nach Sophia ihm im Zielfernrohr seines Gewehrs erscheint, überlegt er einige Sekunden, ob es nicht besser wäre, jetzt Rick zu töten. Plötzlich steht Dale neben ihm und schätzt die Situation richtig ein. Shane will mehrmals die Suche nach Sophia abbrechen, erinnert Rick an die minimale Überlebenschance eines vermissten Kindes nach 48/72 h und spricht kalt von "reiner Mathematik" und Wahrscheinlichkeit. Shane tötet Otis in dem er diesen auf der Flucht ins Bein schießt und ganz bewußt den Beißern überlässt. Shane befreit Randall um ihn angeblich freizulassen und tötet ihn im Wald dann durch Genickbruch. Shane plant auch den Tod von Rick und will es dem bereits von ihm ermordeten Randall in die Schuhe schieben ("Lori und Carl werden darüber hinwegkommen"). Er vergleicht sich permanent mit Rick in der Rolle von Ehemann und Vater und kämpft dabei um eine Rangposition eins ("Ich bin ein ein besserer Vater als Du Rick, ich bin besser für Lori als Du, Mann."). Durch fortgesetzte Provokation und Bedrohung von Rick und dessen Famillie, sieht Rick dann keine andere Chance als Shane zu töten (durch einen Stich mit dem Messer ins Herz). Übersicht Staffel 9 "Wach auf" In einer Halluzination reitet Rick nach Atlanta und findet Shane in ihrem alten Polizeiauto. Plötzlich ist er drinnen und sie sind an dem Tag, an dem er angeschossen wurde, wieder auf dem Feld und essen Burger. Rick sagt Shane, dass er nach seiner Familie sucht und Shane lacht, da es eigentlich seine Familie ist und fragt, ob er sich um seine Tochter kümmert. Rick nennt ihn scherzhaft ein Arschloch. Shane macht ihm ein Kompliment dafür, dass er ihn auf diesem Feld getötet hat, Joe gebissen und Gareth umgebracht hat, aber dann fragt er, warum er Negan am Leben gelassen hat. Er ermutigt ihn, seine Wut zu finden und "es zu schaffen". Rick schaut auf die Burger, die jetzt staubig sind, und entschuldigt sich bei Shane für das, was er ihm angetan hat. Shane vergibt ihm und sagt ihm wütend, er solle aufwachen und Rick erwacht in der Realität und läuft weg, um die Beißer in der Hütte zu vermeiden. Todesfall Getötet von * Rick Grimes (Lebend) Als Rick erkennt, dass Shane ihn mitten in ein Feld im Wald gelockt hat, um ihn zu töten, richtet Shane seine Waffe auf ihn. Rick macht den Eindruck, als würde er Shane seine Waffe geben, als er sich weigert, bewaffnet zu werden, und sagt ihm, dass sie alles vergessen und weitergehen können. Als Shane die Waffe greift und an Ricks Worte zu glauben scheint, zieht Rick sein Messer heraus und sticht Shane in die Brust. Er sagt, er habe sich das selbst angetan. * Carl Grimes (Infiziert) Als Rick versucht, mit dem umzugehen, was gerade passiert ist, erscheint Carl erschrocken, als er Shane tot sieht. Er zielt mit seiner Waffe auf das, was auf den ersten Blick Rick sein soll, ist aber eigentlich ein jetzt zombifizierter Shane. Bevor er sich Rick nähern kann, drückt Carl den Abzug, schießt Shane in den Kopf und setzt ihn nieder. Getötete Opfer * 3 unbenannte Kriminelle (1 bestätigt, 2 neben seinen Leuten, vor dem Ausbruch) * Ed Peletier (indirekt verursacht) * Otis (verursacht) * Louise Bush (Untot) * Doug (Untot) * Shawn Greene (Untot, neben seinen Überlebenden) * Arnold Greene (Untot, neben seinen Überlebenden) * Duncan (Untot, neben seinen Überlebenden) * Lacey (Untot, neben seinen Überlebenden) * Mr. Fischer (Untot, neben seinen Überlebenden) * Mrs. Fischer (Untot, neben seinen Überlebenden) * Greene Farm Bewohner (Untot, neben seinen Überlebenden) * Randall Culver (Lebend) * Zahlreiche Zombies. Auftritte TV-Serie Staffel 1 * "Gute alte Zeit" * "Gefangene der Toten" * "Tag der Frösche" * "Vatos" * "Tag 194" * "Nichts mehr" Staffel 2 ... Staffel 3 * "Siehe, dein Bruder" (Halluzination) Staffel 9 * "Wach auf" (Halluzination) Webisodes Cold Storage * "Keys to the Kingdom" Besonderheiten * Shane trägt eine Halskette, der Anhänger ist eine 22. * Shane ist der Besitzer/Fahrer des Jeep Wranglers. * Er hatte eine Großmutter namens Jean. * Shane hatte eine Ex-Freundin namens Patty Taylor. * Shane ist der dritte Mensch der von Rick getötet wird. Die ersten beiden sind Dave und Tony. * Seit einem Sturz in der Folge Blutsbande humpelte er. * Er liebte Lori aber sie hat ihn nachdem sie wusste das Rick doch lebt abgewiesen, da sie Rick noch immer liebte. * Er benutzt einmal das Wort "Zombie", in dem Wort "Zombieohren". * Shane ist nach Aussagen von Rick der Vater von Judith. Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Deuteragonist Kategorie:Antagonist Kategorie:Charaktere: The Walking Dead Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Ricks Gruppe Kategorie:Atlanta-Camp Kategorie:Greene Familienfarm Kategorie:Charaktere: Staffel 1 Kategorie:Charaktere: Staffel 2 Kategorie:Charaktere: Staffel 9